Confuse, Parody, Bedazzle, Panic
by ZootyCutie
Summary: Who would have thought that the first rainfall in years could change your life?
1. The Creation Cycle

This is my first true fan fiction for 9 (not counting any crossovers). I recently got into the fandom, but I've seen the movie a couple times, so I know it enough to write for the characters.

The characters that I own in here are 42, 27, 273, San, and The Corruption Machine. My friend Jess (SoSoSuckMyToe on here /PuppyLuver on deviantART) was kind enough to let me borrow her characters 256 (based off Dimentio from Super Paper Mario), 303 (based off Blitzwing from Transformers Animated), and 72. I hope I got their personalities okay!

I chose 3 and 4's genders as female, and the story takes place right after the end of the movie, so there will be some spoilers.

9 is owned by Shane Acker. No money is meant to be made from this fan fiction. It was made for fun, not profit.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What happens next?"

"I don't know. But the world is ours now. It's what we make of it."

The rain came down at a faster pace than it started. The fire, the one that lit up the funeral grounds, had now died down to a few glowing embers. If one had a microscope, they would have seen small green particles swimming in the rainwater. Life had come back to the Earth. With only four Stitchpunks remaining, they shaped the Earth. It was their destiny to bring life into order. The only question was "How?" How could the four of them keep life in order? They were short five of their friends. Five friends that completed one soul…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the children's waiting room of an old medical building, the rain started to pour through. The war caused massive damage. Multiple holes gaped in the roof. The rain soaked anything it could: chairs, old fishbowls, tables…and toys.

More specifically, four dolls. These dolls were left out of the toy box before the war, and no one had given them a passing glance. The rain gently hit them, right where there were a few holes from being over loved by the children. As the rain hit their damages, the water sounded like it was turning some sort of gear. Slowly, life seemed to twitch into the dolls, as they carefully started to gain consciousness, and stumble into a standing position.

The first doll to stand up didn't exactly stand. In fact, he seemed to slightly float in the air. His fabrics were made out of black, yellow, and purple colored pajama pants that seemed to flow in the breeze of the rain, the style and points giving him almost a jester-like appearance. The metal that made up his arms and legs were colored black and white, and "256" was scrawled on the back of him, each number on a different piece of stitched fabric.

The next of the four to stand up was the only girl in the group. Her fabric was made out of an old olive green micro fiber towel. The metal of her arms and legs were dull silver, and the number "42" was daintily drawn on the right side of her chest.

The third one to stand was a very interesting looking one. His fabric wasn't something specific, instead, it was made of different tan, black, and purple scraps. The way they were fixed made him look like a German officer, complete with a cape and Stahlhelm helmet that even had two little black buttons for goggles. While one optic's pupil was triangular, the other was circular, and looked permanently expressionless. His face was made of blue fabric, though faint traces of black and red could be seen. His metal on his hands and feet were black and purple, while the ones around his optics were red. Stitched in purple thread on his front was "303"

The final one to get up also had an interesting flair to him. His fabric was made out of an orange Hawaiian shirt with multiple colored flowers attached almost everywhere. Brown yarn poked out of his head, looking like long hair. His metal was black and silver, with tiny hints of maroon on his feet. The number "27" was written right in the middle of his stomach.

"Wh-what happened?" 42 squeaked out, shaking a little. "How are we moving?"

"It'z quite zimple." 303 said, a German accent his voice. "Zis rain zeemz to have life circling through it. Ven eet hit our expozed mechanicz, eet powered uz up."

"But, we're just children's playthings!" 42 said, now in full panic. "We were never meant for this!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." 256 said, a British accent in his voice, while laying down in midair, and kicking his feet, thus propelling himself in a circle.

"Yeah!" 27 said, sounding happy. "I mean, we're alive now! It's just like that story those moms read to the kids when they were here! Only we're not made out of wood. And we don't have a talking cricket."

Suddenly, 303's head shifted, and it was now replaced with a red head with a single rectangular visor-like optic, and a cleft-like indentation where his chin would be.

"Shut up!" He angrily barked. "Vhy are ve vazting our time here?! Zere could be ozzerz out zere! Zey vould know vat's going on!"

"G-go out there?!" 42 screamed, clutching onto 303's arms and shaking him. "Are you insane?! You've never even been taken out of the waiting room! I went out there by accident, and the world's a scary place!"

"I vill give jou three seconds to let go of me." 303 said, as 42 quickly reacted…and hid behind 256.

"Well, leaving the place beats waiting for someone to come and find us, and who knows when that'll even be." 256 said, floating away from 42.

"We gotta act fast!" 27 said, jumping around a little, then falling, grasping his leg in pain. Circuitry was gently sparking from the cloth that was ripped. Their damages hindered their abilities to move, let alone find their way around.

"Well, looks like we can't go anywhere." 42 said, sounding much more cheerful.

"I have a plan." 256 said, making 42's expression fall again. 256 floated up to the information window of the waiting room, and shuffled through one of the drawers, and accidentally pushing a CD-ROM into a computer. He came back a moment later holding a roll of black electrical tape. He attacked a piece to his back, one to 42's, wrapped 303's ankles up, and placed a piece on 27's leg. He then shuffled through the nearby toy box, and grabbed some assorted doll clothes.

"There. Take your pick. I don't need any more protection because of my cape…cloak…thing…"

27 grabbed a small pair of khaki pants, and 42 grabbed a tiny bandana to wrap around her neck. 303, however, did nothing. Instead, his head switched to a new one: a black one with one optic smaller than the other, and a red zipper for a mouth.

"Vhy vould I even think of zomething to cover up ziz fazionable electric tape?!" He asked, in a random-sounding, high pitched voice.

"Um…" 256 stuttered, a loss at words at the moment. "…You guys are on your own for weapons. Personally, I doubt that I even need one."

"And what makes you think that?" 42 asked.

"Duh. I'm floating? There's gotta be something that's making me do that!"

Taking that in consideration, the three remaining dolls searched for something to defend themselves. 42 went to a fallen bulletin board and pulled out an orange pushpin.

"Sorry, Doc." She apologized to no one in particular. "I guess you'll just have to redo your to do list."

27 found an old CD-ROM disc, but was too busy playing with it to find a weapon…until he accidentally dropped the CD, creating multiple fragments that would be perfect for throwing.

"…I meant to do that!" 27 cheerfully said.

The only one that had a problem deciding on a weapon was 303. He was stuck between a wart freezer and a butane lighter.

"I vill chooze ziz vart freezer." His Icy face decided.

"No! Ze butane lighter!" His Hothead face intervened.

"Freezer."

"Lighter!"

"The freezer."

"Lighter!"

"Freezer."

"Lighter!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Suddenly, he turned into his Random face. "Vhy not chooze both?!"

* * *

It was settled. They were repaired from their damages, and they had the means to protect themselves in the Emptiness. They were ready to set out. It was a good thing they did, too. As soon as they got a good distance away from the building, strange things were starting to happen…

The disc that 256 accidentally pushed in jumpstarted the computer up. A binary message inscribed itself in white text on a blue screen:

* * *

Suddenly, the computer's wires started to fray out, in octopus-like tentacles charging with electricity. Ever so slowly, the binary code translated itself:

The disc entered is a corrupted file. I have been awoken. You have defeated my brothers and sister. You will not stop me. I am corruption. Corruption holds a purpose. I shall attack with a vengeance


	2. New Teammates

The four were out. They had no idea where they were going, but they were sure that they'd be able to find some help.

"So…" 256 said, turning to 42. "What was it like when you were out of the waiting room?"

"Nothing like this." 42 said, staring at the barren Emptiness. "There was all this stuff coming out of the ground that was the color of me, there were things poking out that looked like the pattern on 27, and there were these giant things that could talk, and walk around, just like us. Even though I wasn't truly turned on, I could still remember everything."

"Did you remember that?" 27 said, pointing to a strange sight. There were four stitchpunks, just like them! They were surrounded by five piles of ashes that the rain was soaking.

"I told jou zat zere vould be more out here!" Icy 303 said, and then called out. "Hello! Ve need zome azziztance!"

"What the…?" The male stitchpunk of the group said, staring up at the four from a distance, and then quickly running towards them, the three females following in suit.

"How did you guys get here?" The oldest-looking female asked, as the two younger-looking ones flashed their optics at them, cataloging them.

"I didn't even think the Scientist made other stitchpunks." The male added.

"What scientist?" 27 asked.

"We've been in a waiting room for as long as we could remember." 42 said. "The rain brought us to life. We've been in a stasis state for most of this time."

"So if the rain brought you back…" The male said, then realization came to his face, and he started to run back to the ash piles.

* * *

"W-we're back!"

"But how? 2, do you know why this happened?"

"…I'm afraid not…"

"You guys!"

The male ran towards the ash piles, which were ashes no more. Instead, there were five male stitchpunks in their places: the five that had been lost in the past.

"9?!" One of them, a one-eyed one reacted in surprise, and then hugged onto his best friend.

"2! 6!" The older female called out, putting an arm over each of their shoulders, as the twins jumped onto the largest one, leaving the oldest-looking one the odd one out, and the only one who noticed the four new stitchpunks.

"And who would you three be?" He asked, in a mixture of coldness and curiosity.

"Master of dimensions... Pleaser of Crowds... I am…256!"

"Drei null drei. Ze name iz 303."

"F-f-42, sir."

"I am 27!"

By this time, the remaining stitchpunks had taken notice of the four, as the so-called '2' examined them.

"How interesting…" He said, viewing them. "These four aren't made like we are. The colors. The way their metal is sculpted. Their powers."

"You mean me?" 256, pointing to himself. It was then that they took notice that he wasn't on the ground, and that he was actually floating!

"Wow…" The largest one said.

"H-how are you doing that?" '6' asked.

"I don't know." He said, until he noticed something. His metal hands and feet hand some fine wires in them, and they were sparking very powerfully. "Wow…"

"You're creating your own electromagnetic field!" '2' said, with excitement and amazement in his voice.

"This is amazing!" 256 said, as he flew around faster than he did when he was in the waiting room, as the others watched him, until '9' realized something.

"So…now that we're all together again…where do we go?"

No one had a true answer to that, until 42's shy voice picked up.

"Well…I know of a place that we could go to…"

* * *

"How did jou even know of zis place?" Icy 303 asked.

"This was the place where I was accidentally taken to from the waiting room." 42 said. "It was by a little girl in a wheelchair, so there was a ramp that she used to get up and down the stories, so we'll be able to get up and down.

42 had managed to lead the others to the old house. She felt intimidated, but she wanted to show that she could do something for herself. The other stitchpunks had fully introduced themselves. They were named from the numbers 1 through 9, and they also had their numbers written on them.

"So, how do we get in?" 9 asked, making their spirits fall some.

"Zis is vere I come in." Icy 303 said, as he pulled out the wart freezer. "256, a boozt, pleaze."

303 got onto 256 shoulders, as he floated up to the door lock. He then sprayed the freezer onto the lock, freezing its mechanisms. He then switched his face to Hothead, and took the butane lighter, melting the mechanisms. Finally, with a weak push of the wind, the door opened! They were in!

"You did it!" 2 said. "Brilliant thinking!"

When the wind opened the door enough, the thirteen walked into the house. Despite the war taking its toll on the house, it was still relatively standing. The only sounds were the wind and rain coming from the open door, and open windows from upstairs. At least, until two figure started walking down the ramp…

"…I keep on telling you, I'M REAL!"

"You know, that's what Jazz has been saying, too. Then again, he DID take a nasty blow to the head a while back…"

When the thirteen saw what were coming down the stairs, they couldn't believe it: two female stitchpunks!

The smaller one was made out of a pink pillowcase with orange ink lines. Yellow yarn soaked at the end with orange ink poked out of her head, and was held in a pink dental rubber band like a ponytail. Her legs and hands metal was silver, while her fingers were made of pen nibs with orange ink, and her optics were made out of copper, with a strip in the middle of them to look like glasses. A skeleton key with the bottom looking like the number 3 hung on her neck, and the number 273 was written vertically on her back.

The taller one was a mishmash of colors. She was made out of four socks: one rainbow striped, one blue with yellow smiley faces, one black with rainbow spots, and the other black with blue and purple stars. Multiple shades and lengths of purple yarn poked out of her head. One optic metal was gold, and the other was silver. Her feet were also gold and silver, while her hands were gold, silver, and an odd purple metal. The number 72 was written on her left shoulder.

"…72…?" 273 said, stopping talking to her friend, and noticing the 13, who just stared at them, mouths agape.

"Yes, Figment?" 72 asked, treating 273 as a figment of her imagination.

"First off, quit calling me that. Second, we're not alone in this world…"


End file.
